fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moksha
| romanji = Mokusha: Shigo Satoru | titles = | owner = Nachiketa | type = Anti-Unit (Self) | rank = B+ | range = 0 | targets = 1 }} Moksha: Enlightenment Beyond Death ( , Mokusha: Shigo Satoru) is the sole used by Rider of "Silver". It is an Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm that is said to represent his mount. Specifically, Rider states his mount is the very world through liberation of his soul. Moksha is the answer that Rider had learned through his short life when he had asked the query "what lies beyond death." To understand what was beyond death, he had to first understand what life itself was comprised of. ( , Burāmanu; lit. "Power") is the very force of the world, what propels existence itself to continue. All individuals are born from, and are inseparable from the Brahman, for their true Self, the or the "Soul" stem from that very root. When one dies, their Soul remains, and their Soul is separated from the body, which is the vessel of desire. In understanding one's Soul, or their true Self, one attains , true enlightenment in which one surpasses the cycle of reincarnation and becomes one with the world. Becoming one with the world, during the where Hindu faith was at its peak, meant communicating with itself and becoming one of its many senses. In other words, an . It is this sort of abnormal power that the youthful Rider obtained during his life of piety. Not a blessing from the Devas, but an existence that stood beyond them. Within the Holy Grail War, Moksha by no means is able to grant Rider the power of an Elemental. However, it grants him a fraction of their power. Rider must abandon his body through chanting repeatedly, which enables his soul to free itself from the shackles of a Servant container and temporarily become an existence that transcends Servants. Upon doing so, Rider fuses his senses with the world, obtaining a clear vision of every aspect of the world in the present. Of course, the range of this vision depends on the magical energy granted by the Master. When obtaining this form, the only entities who are able to perceive his existence are those of a sufficient Divinity, or otherwise those whom he has chosen to obtain temporary enlightenment. Even if his form is exposed, there is very little that can be done to break the Noble Phantasm. Either, Rider's main body must be killed in battle, or a conceptual attack on his Soul must be undertaken, both tasks proving quite difficult. Under normal conditions, this Noble Phantasm should only be active for an extremely short time period due to its activation condition. Rider, however, has been exposed to the harsh for three days and nights without any hospitality. As a Servant, Rider's body is able to tolerate death (on a physical level) for three days without fail. Any more than this, and his body will eventually crumble and Rider will be considered permanently deceased. Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasms